RED ZONE
RED ZONE is an original unit song performed by Kaori, Fuka, Reika and Konomi as the unit 4Luxury. The full version of the song was featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 09 4Luxury as a coupling song. The song is written by Miho Karasawa and composed as well as arranged by Takayuki Ota. Track List #Drama "Celebration!" / "Prologue" #Hanazakari Weekend✿ (花ざかりWeekend✿) #Drama "Celebration!" / "Beginning Part" #Drama "Celebration!" / "Latter Part" #RED ZONE #Drama "Celebration!" / "Epilogue" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yuujou aijou ninjou Zenbu shogyoumujou Seijou nano wa donna kanjou nano? "Koi" wa osana sugite "Ai" wa omota sugiru Meishou nante kazaridashi nayamu... Hirihiri fureau yubisaki Konna no nante iu no? Watashi Boom Boom Boom Moetai mitai Burn Burn Burn Buttobu kurai Bounce Bounce Bounce Motto yoku natte mitai no Dakara Chance Chance Chance Hi o tsukete mite Chase Chase Chase Kono mama futari Dance Dance Dance Hai ni naru made kuruwasete Red zone Junjou enjou enshou Soutou chokuoumaishin Honpou na no wa donna shoujou nano? "Isshun" wa mijikaishi "Eien" wa uso kusai Taigai me ni wa mienaishi mayou... Jirijiri kyoumi ga waku tabi Kokoro ga chikachika suru Ikenai shoudou? Fukaku Deep Deep Deep Hairikondara Dope Dope Dope Haretsu suru made Move Move Move Isso kowasarete mitai no Yagate Smash Smash Smash Senhiki mo naku Crash Crash Crash Tsunagareru made Brush Brush Brush Tamerau hodo ni ubawarete Red zone Watashi Boom Boom Boom Moetai mitai Burn Burn Burn Buttobu kurai Bounce Bounce Bounce Motto yoku natte mitai no Hi o tsukete Fukaku Deep Deep Deep Hairikondara Dope Dope Dope Haretsu suru made Move Move Move Isso kowasarete mitai no Yagate Smash Smash Smash Senhiki mo naku Crash Crash Crash Tsunagareru made Brush Brush Brush Tamerau hodo ni ubawarete Red zone |-| Kanji= 友情　愛情　人情 全部　諸行無常 正常なのは　どんな感情なの？ 「恋」は幼すぎて 「愛」は重たすぎる 名称なんて飾りだし　悩む... ヒリヒリ触れ合う指先 こんなのなんて言うの？ わたし　Boom Boom Boom 燃えたいみたい　Burn Burn Burn ぶっ飛ぶくらい　Bounce Bounce Bounce もっと良くなってみたいの だから　Chance Chance Chance 火をつけてみて　Chase Chase Chase このままふたり　Dance Dance Dance 灰になるまで狂わせて　Red zone 純情　炎上　炎症 相当　直往邁進 奔放なのは　どんな症状なの？ 「一瞬」は短いし 「永遠」は嘘くさい 大概　目には見えないし　迷う... ジリジリ興味がわくたび 心がチカチカする イケナイ衝動？ ふかく　Deep Deep Deep 入り込んだら　Dope Dope Dope 破裂するまで　Move Move Move いっそ壊されてみたいの やがて　Smash Smash Smash 線引きもなく　Crash Crash Crash 繋がれるまで　Brush Brush Brush ためらう程に奪われて　Red zone わたし　Boom Boom Boom 燃えたいみたい　Burn Burn Burn ぶっ飛ぶくらい　Bounce Bounce Bounce もっと良くなってみたいの 火をつけて ふかく　Deep Deep Deep 入り込んだら　Dope Dope Dope 破裂するまで　Move Move Move いっそ壊されてみたいの やがて　Smash Smash Smash 線引きもなく　Crash Crash Crash 繋がれるまで　Brush Brush Brush ためらう程に奪われて　Red zone |-| English= Friendship, love, empathy They're all transitory What kind of feeling is normalcy? "Romantic love" is too childish "Love" is too heavy After all, names are decoration, I'm troubled... Touching these stinging fingertips What am I supposed to call this? I (boom, boom, boom) seem to want to burn (burn, burn, burn) To the point of passing out (bounce, bounce, bounce) I want to feel better So (chance, chance, chance) Try to ignite me (chase, chase, chase) Like this (dancing, dancing, dancing) Drive me mad until we reduce to ashes, red zone Innocence, blazing up, inflaming I'm pretty boldly pushing myself forward What symptom makes me reckless? "A moment" is too short "Eternity" is too suspicious They are unvisible in general, I'm lost... Slowly, every time I get interested My heart is flickering But maybe it is a wrong impulse? Deeper (deep, deep, deep) Once you get in (dope, dope, dope) Until I explode (move, move, move) I would rather want to be broken Before long (smash, smash, smash) There isn't even a demarcation (crash, crash, crash) Until we are connected (brush, brush, brush) Snatched so hard I would be hesitant, gone to the red zone I (boom, boom, boom) Seem to want to burn, (burn, burn, burn) To the point of passing out, (bounce, bounce, bounce) I want to feel better Ignite me Deeper (deep, deep, deep) Once you get in (dope, dope, dope) Until I explode (move, move, move) I would rather want to be broken Before long (smash, smash, smash) There isn't even a demarcation (crash, crash, crash) Until we're connected (brush, brush, brush) Snatched so hard I would be hesitant, gone to the red zone Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 09 4Luxury (sung by: Kaori Sakuramori, Fuka Toyokawa, Reika Kitakami, and Konomi Baba)